


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by callunavulgari



Series: Dark Month Collection [37]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life, Stranger Sex, Tango, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that Annabeth knows about Nico di Angelo could be used to fill a book. A very large book, like the hulking dictionary she has back home. That wasn't always the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Month, Day 12. This... was not the plan for Day 12 at all. In fact, it isn't dark at all, but y'know what, I wrote it on October so it's going to be a dark month day, fuck the police. Basically, I watched [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6-6kN79oIA) on tumblr the day after I read a certain chapter of House of Hades, and couldn't unsee the two men as Percy and Nico. So I decided I wanted to write another dancer AU and then Annabeth decided that she wasn't getting left out, so the end result is this disgustingly fluffy piece of porn with not a lot of plot. So yeah, have fun. Also, I know very little about tango dancing besides the bits that I researched before writing this and what I remember of my cousin drunkenly trying to teach me eight years ago. So. Yeah.

Annabeth has known how to tango since she was five years old. Her mom was always big on knowledge. “Experience something new, Annabeth!” she would say and just like that Annabeth would be enrolled in chess lessons or a book club or horseback riding. She was a pretty active kid, probably the only one in her age bracket who was doing upwards of ten ‘after school activities.’ Bouncing between soccer practice and fencing lessons and swimming and dancing was probably a little bit stressful, but she loved it—she’d inherited her mother’s thirst for knowledge—of course she was okay with it.   
  
Eventually she’d had to pick between activities, when school started becoming a challenge instead of a breeze through the park. She stuck with dancing and martial arts and then got herself into the math club to even things out.   
  
So when she’s nineteen years old and her boyfriend smiles shyly at her and tells her that he enrolled them for tango lessons, she just kind of smiles back, and thinks that he has no idea what he’s in for.  
  
He doesn’t. For that matter, neither does the instructor, who just kind of stares at her for a minute before shrugging and carrying on.   
  
Percy takes a liking to it though. He’s always shared her passion for things of a more physical nature— _hurr, hurr, so funny_ —and takes to it beautifully. They’d met during a martial arts competition when they were thirteen, her for taekwondo and him for jujutsu, so she knew he’d like it before he even brought it up.   
  
Five years later and he’s ‘considering’ doing it professionally. Considering—which means it probably won’t actually happen, because he’s Percy Jackson. He wouldn’t be able to stick to doing just one thing if he was in a coma.  
  
They’re going out to dinner for their anniversary—a classy place downtown that took them three months on a waiting list to get into and will probably take them ten years to get the money they’re about to spend back—and okay, Annabeth is a little bit in love. She put on a _dress_ for this—the kind of cocktail dress her mother used to wear when she was going to Annabeth’s dad’s company functions—and it’s gorgeous and the exact shade of Percy’s eyes and was godawful expensive.   
  
Clarisse is convinced that this is the night that Percy is going to propose to her. The butterflies churning in Annabeth’s stomach agree.  
  
They’re about a block away from the restaurant when she first hears the music.  
  
She’d never been a chick flicks kind of girl. Not that there was anything wrong with liking them, but she got sick really early on of getting teased because she wouldn’t cry during them. When she was eight she watched Titanic with a couple girls from her class and at the end, when she was the only dry-eyed one in the room, they’d looked at her like she was wrong somehow—like the fact that she was feeling her emotions swell beneath her breastbone rather than melting out of her tear ducts made her less. Stone-heart Annabeth, they’d called her. She’s too good to cry.  
  
She’d avoided them after that, but when Percy brought home a copy of Moulin Rouge that Rachel had given him for them to watch, they’d curled up on their ratty sofa and sang along to the songs they knew, laughed at the cheesy, over the top scenes, and at the end, when Annabeth was dry-eyed and Percy was sobbing, well, that was okay too.  
  
They’d learned all the moves to El Tango de Roxanne a week later when they were bored, laughing as they danced around their living room, bumping into furniture. So when she hears the first strains of violin, she’s intrigued.  
  
“It’ll just take a second,” she assures Percy and shoves her way through the crowd, warmth surging in her breast when he just smiles at her, affectionate albeit slightly bemused.  
  
She sees the girl in red first. It’s hard to miss her—both her and her dress are gorgeous, twirling on the sidewalk with a bewitching smile.  
  
There’s a boy next to her that Annabeth had almost missed. He’s standing in her shadow, dressed in white jeans and a black tanktop, a fedora pulled low over his eyes. He looks like her—like the girl in the red—though she’s not sure if they’re siblings or just a couple who’ve adapted each other’s traits over the years.  
  
The girl stops whirling and bows, then turns to the boy. She makes a production out of their conversation, like the mimes that they’d seen when Mrs. Jackson and Paul took them both to see Cirque du Soleil, and Annabeth blinks as the girl pretends to search the crowd.  
  
“She’s looking for a partner!” she gasps suddenly, excited, and turns to Percy, who takes one look at her face and sighs.   
  
There’s a smile quirking around his lips though and when she shoves him forward, he just throws his head back and laughs, walking the rest of the way on his own.   
  
It surprises her when the girl in the red dress pushes Percy towards the boy though, because up until that point, she’d thought he wasn’t a dancer.   
  
Percy visibly hesitates when he’s shoved up against the boy. She can hear his nervous chuckle from where she’s standing, Percy’s hands hovering in the air between him and the boy like he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with them. The boy rolls his eyes and bends close, whispering something in Percy’s ear that makes some of the tension melt from his shoulders. Whatever the boy had said, Percy smiles and nods, hesitantly settling one hand against the boy’s waist. He gives the boy a questioning look and the boy chuckles, tossing the fedora to the girl in red before linking their hands.  
  
The song restarts and Annabeth blinks—then they’re in motion.  
  
Dancing requires a lot of trust, especially some of the more difficult forms like ballet, but Percy and the boy immediately fall together like they’ve known each other all their lives. She’s seen Percy dance with other people before, but this is different. In the movie, the song was about passion, anger, hate. It was about shame and malice and lust. This dance is ever so slightly different.  
  
It’s immediately obvious that they aren’t doing the exact same dance from the movie, deviating from the script. It should fall to pieces immediately, both halves not knowing all the steps, but it doesn’t.   
  
She watches, throat dry, as Percy lifts the boy into the air flawlessly, the crowd exploding into applause around her—watching as they whirl then come back together again, brows pressed together, so close that they’re probably breathing each other’s air.  
  
They turn, spin, pirouette, kick, all while looking at each other like—well. They look like sex, tension—pent-up lust that makes her heart pound faster. She feels off-kilter, watching them, because Percy’s only ever danced like that with her.  
  
She feels like she’s watching strangers dance and when Percy flips the boy, her breath catches at the ease in which the boy settles into him, trusting and pliant. Spin, kick, turn, spin again, a little sashay, another lift, a flip, more spins, and—  
  
When Percy lifts the boy up with just one hand on his waist, she can't help it—gasping, her eyes wide. Then the boy’s tumbling back down, into Percy’s arms, and they’re flawlessly moving again.  
  
The longer they dance, the more at ease they seem to be with each others bodies—the more daring the jumps, their turns smooth and crisp, effortless. She blinks at Percy’s hand laid across the boy’s chest as they spin in circles to sharp, short strokes of the violin. When the music gets faster, their movements go fluid, like water.  
  
The climax of the song starts to roll around and she’s suddenly aware that the crowd’s gone completely silent, speechless in the face of the beauty of these two strangers coming together. There’s a pull there, holding them all in thrall, music and dance blended together so seamlessly that their heart echoes the song—emotion, mystery, _passion_. She blinks wetness out of her eyes, heartstrings vibrating like she's what’s being played.  
  
The song is reaching the end, faster and faster they twirl around each other, and then Percy’s lifting him again, spinning him around his head like they were born touching each other, and there it is, the end of the song, the final note piercing the crowd as the boy spins everything into an absolute, flawless finish.  
  
They’re heaving for breath, heads pressed together, and she thinks that the boy might have said something because Percy jolts, like he’s surprised, like he’s just become aware of the roaring crowd around him. Percy blinks down at the boy and she isn’t blind to the thing that passes between them, so much more than music and dance. They hold like that for another heartbeat before Percy pulls the boy up and they’re stepping back, away from each other, and giving a little bow.  
  
Percy’s eyes find her in the crowd, wide and slightly panicked, so she steps past the lady with the dreads in front of her and goes to him.  
  
Up close, she can see the sweat on their skin, hear them both heaving for breath. She smiles, trying for something that’s not as shaky as she feels.   
  
“This is my girlfriend, Annabeth,” she hears Percy saying as she approaches. She’s looking, so she doesn’t miss the disappointment flicker across the boy’s expression before he recovers and plasters a polite smile on his face.   
  
“That was fantastic, Nico!” the girl in the red dress laughs, hurtling past Annabeth.  
  
The boy—Nico, she assumes—grins a little and it’s this adorable, bashful thing that makes her wonder just how old he is. She reaches Percy’s side, going to tuck her hand into his before she realizes that he and Nico are still holding onto each other there. She fights down a smirk and leaves their linked hands alone, tucking herself up against Percy's side and wrapping an arm around his waist, so their hands are pinned between her and Percy, her arm is brushing up against the Nico's.  
  
“Where’d you learn to dance like that?” the girl in the red asks Percy. It’s even more obvious that her and the boy are related up close—they share too many of the same features. Same nose, same eyes, same cheekbones. Percy smiles a little sheepishly and nudges Annabeth gently with his hip.  
  
“Annabeth taught me,” he says, beaming in a way that immediately settles her heart a little.   
  
“Technically the instructor taught you,” she remarks, hiding a grin with her hand.  
  
He gives her a look. “The instructor helped, _barely_.”  
  
She shrugs, like _hey, what can you do_ , and turns her smile on the boy on the other side of Percy. “She said your name was Nico?”  
  
The boy looks like he wants to scowl. It’s precious.  
  
He nods, eyes tracking up and down her body as if he’s looking for something. If it were any other guy, that kind of look would seem creepy and more than a little skeevy. On him, it’s blatantly obvious that he’s assessing her.  
  
The girl in red laughs beside her. It’s a low, almost gravely sound. “I’m Bianca,” she says, thrusting a hand out between them.   
  
“Annabeth Chase,” Annabeth says. “And this is Percy Jackson.”  
  
Bianca shakes both of their hands, her grip firm. It’s this that finally makes Percy and Nico realize that they’re still linked together, and almost reluctantly, they separate. Oddly, she’s a little disappointed.  
  
They exchange small talk for a few moments as the crowd disperses around them, a few people taking the time to toss bills into Nico’s hat a couple feet away.  
  
“We’re actually supposed to be having our anniversary dinner right now,” Annabeth says when Bianca asks them what they’re dressed up for. Percy sucks in a startled breath, fumbling his cell phone out of his pocket and cursing when he sees the time.  
  
She rolls her eyes. “It’ll be fine. Cheeseburgers are way better than spending five hundred bucks on a cracker.”  
  
She hesitates for a minute, considering, before turning to Bianca and Nico.  
  
“I don’t suppose you two would want to join us?” she asks, ignoring the incredulous look that Percy sends her.  
  
A grin stretches across Bianca’s lips, and maybe it’s weird, but Annabeth has the sinking feeling that she’d known what Annabeth was doing before she did.  
  
“I’ve actually got somewhere to be,” she chirps, bending to scoop Nico’s hat off the pavement, pulling out the money, and smashing the hat onto his head. “But Nico’s free for the rest of the night.”  
  
Nico looks like he’s about to protest, but subsides when his sister widens her eyes at him. “Sure,” he mutters and it’s the first real word she’s heard out of his mouth. “Lemme just…”  
  
He trails off, tugging his sister a couple feet away.  
  
“What are you doing?” Percy whispers urgently, tugging on her hand. She can feel him looking at her.  
  
“What you weren’t going to do,” she whispers back, plastering another smile across her face as Nico and Bianca turn back to them.  
  
.  
  
They probably make a strange trio—Percy and Annabeth in formal wear and Nico between them (he hadn’t been happy about that) in sweaty jeans and a tanktop—but Cheeseburgers 'n Paradise doesn’t discriminate.  
  
She takes the booth on the left, purposefully setting her purse down next to her. Percy gives her a confused look, but when she just raises a brow at him, he shrugs and slides into the seat next to Nico.  
  
The waitress, when she arrives, doesn’t even bat an eye at their dress, just smiles and asks them for their drink orders.   
  
With their cokes in front of them, cheeseburgers ordered, silence stretches for the space of several heartbeats.   
  
“So how’d you learn to dance like that, Nico?” she asks when it becomes apparent that neither of them are going to say anything.  
  
Nico’s lips twist into a wry smile and he shifts a little bit in his seat. Under the table, their legs brush together. “My sister and I have been dancing since we were little. Our mother was a professional tango dancer, so she insisted.”  
  
“And what? You guys just dance for the fun of it?” Percy asks, just shy of insensitive. _Do you dance for tips because you need the money?_ isn’t quite what he’s getting at, but it sure sounds like it.  
  
Nico laughs, this short bark of a sound that echoes in the small diner. “We don’t dance for the tips if that’s what you’re asking. Our dad’s one of the wealthiest men in Manhattan. We dance because we like dancing in the streets more than we like dancing in studios. Better audiences, you know.”  
  
She blinks at that, mentally running through the list of top CEO’s living in New York. A moment later she stops herself, because it really isn’t her business.  
  
“That sounds like fun,” she says honestly. Percy got a bachelors degree in marine biology and she’s barely halfway to getting her masters in architecture. She would love to be able to just go somewhere and dance for the fun of it, just because she liked the music, not because she was at a class.  
  
“It is,” he murmurs, quirking a real smile in her direction.   
  
Their cheeseburgers arrive when they’re engaged in a (moderately) spirited discussion about the types of dance they’re familiar with. Nico talks with his hands. It’s something she wouldn’t have expected out of the quiet boy who trailed them to the diner, but completely suits the young man grinning at her from his seat next to her boyfriend.  
  
They tuck in, letting the diner noises wrap around them as they chew. She’s just trying to figure out how to make the conversation move in a more productive direction when Nico sets his cheeseburger down, wipes his hands almost daintily on the napkin at his elbow, and peers at her over steepled fingers.  
  
“So,” he starts, dark eyes sparking with amusement. “Why _did_ you invite me to your anniversary dinner? You know I’m not _actually_ a prostitute, right?”  
  
She blushes at the way he leers at her, licking burger juices from her lips and following his example, setting the cheeseburger back on her plate. She isn’t going to let him cow her.  
  
“I’m not blind,” she says simply. “I saw the way you and Percy were together back there. There’s no way you can say that all that was an act, because the chemistry between you two…” She wavers, uncertainly, trying to find the word she’s looking for. “It was unreal.”  
  
He snorts and she’s distantly aware of the way Percy is staring at her, eyes wide.  
  
“So what. You figured just because your boyfriend had some killer sexual tension with a guy, might as well see if that guy’s interested? Get the kinky shit out of the way now before the two of you settle down and have heaps of disgustingly adorable children.”  
  
“Something like that,” she answers.  
  
Nico stares at her, his eyes like black holes, sucking her in. “What if I’m not interested in girls?” he asks, licking his lips. Beneath the table, he strokes his ankle down her calf. She doesn’t blink.  
  
“Then I’ll watch,” she shrugs.   
  
“And your boyfriend? Does he get any say in this?”  
  
She turns to Percy. “You down Percy?”  
  
He splutters a little, eyes darting back and forth between her and Nico. He blushes, red exploding across the bridge of his nose. “Uh, yeah, sure. I mean, if it’s what you want?”  
  
Nico finally breaks eye contact with her, turning a little in his seat so he can catch Percy’s eye. “She wasn’t asking what she wants—she’s asking what _you_ want.” He leans closer, well into her boyfriend’s personal space, and smiles wickedly. They’re so close that when the tip of Percy’s tongue flicks out to nervously wet his lips, it almost brushes against Nico’s.   
  
“Do you want me, Percy Jackson?” Nico asks, dark eyes hooded. It’s so blatantly sexual that she squirms a little, her eyes on Percy. He’s blushing still, but his eyes are all heat. She knows what her boyfriend looks like when he’s turned on and this is it.  
  
Percy shivers a little when Nico’s breath ghosts over his lips, lips parting like he’s going to say something. Instead, he just nods.   
  
Nico smirks and closes the distance between them.  
  
The kiss is everything their dance was and more. It seems to go on forever, Nico all but crawling into Percy’s lap. She watches, unblinking, as their lips slide together. It’s hot, messy, _enthusiastic_ —and out of the corner of her eye she can see heads turning in their direction.   
  
They part before the waitress can come back to kick them out, thankfully, breaking apart and panting a bit for breath, brows still pressed together. She clears her throat and Percy jumps, but Nico just grins at her lazily.   
  
“You’re lucky that I’m easy,” he tells her and she has to bite down on her lip to avoid smiling, because she’s pretty sure that he’s anything _but_ easy. “So where’s your apartment? Because, and this is just a suggestion, I think we’d better take this show on the road.”  
  
.  
  
They’re close enough to her and Percy’s apartment that it would be stupid to take a cab back, so they walk, her heels clicking against the pavement as they move through the crowd. She has to break them up twice—first, when Nico shoves Percy up against a lamp post and tries to climb him like a tree, and the second time, when they’re in the elevator of their apartment building.   
  
By the time the door to their apartment clicks shut behind them, her panties are drenched, thighs slip-sliding together from her own wetness.  
  
“So how are we going to do this?” Nico asks, looking at her. She can tell that he’s trying not to look around their home—trying not to pry or something, because his neck keeps doing this weird twitch that makes her want to laugh.  
  
“That depends,” she breathes, kicking off her heels. “Were you being honest about not liking girls?”  
  
In lieu of replying he smirks, closes the distance between them, and draws her into a kiss so filthy that she shudders against him, gasping.   
  
His hands go to her hips and he’s hoisting her up effortlessly, waiting patiently for her to get her skirts out of the way and wrap her legs around his waist before slamming her back into the door. She gasps again as all the breath is forced from her body, her world narrowing to all the places they’re touching. She can feel his dick against her as he grinds them together, licking at the seams of her lips.   
  
It’s different than kissing Percy—his lips are narrower, his mouth wider. His mouth is still cool from the drink and it lights a fire in her belly, feeling out those differences while Percy watches. She can see him over Nico’s shoulder, watching them, his eyes dark, slacks tented.  
  
“Does that answer your question?” Nico asks her breathlessly, nosing at where her throat meets her jawline. He sucks a bruise into the skin there, hips twitching against hers. She moans and presses back into him.   
  
He chuckles, sliding his lips up to her ear and whispering, low so Percy can’t hear, “Is he watching us?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” she breathes, throwing her head back as his dick twitches against her thigh.   
  
Nico makes a low, pleased sound and bites down on the skin just under her ear. He tugs at it a little, playfully, this little twinge of pain-pleasure that makes her whimper. “Call to him,” he murmurs and helpless, Annabeth meets Percy’s eyes over his shoulder and crooks her finger at him. _Come here_.  
  
He staggers towards them like he’s not quite sure he’s awake, but with every step, he gets a little more sure. Finally, he’s pressing up against the line of Nico’s back, pushing him into her. Percy’s smiling, just a little, as Nico muffles a groan into her collarbone, and leans forward to kiss her.   
  
She feels it when Percy thrusts against Nico’s ass, Nico pressing more solidly into her. It’s his turn to throw his head back and groan.  
  
“Fuck this,” he hisses, and drops her gently onto the carpet. He turns in Percy’s arms and goes up on tiptoe to kiss him desperately, a flash of teeth and tongue in the dark. Then he’s pulling back, reaching down to grab both her and Percy’s hands. “Where’s your bed?”  
  
She laughs, and once she starts, she can’t stop. She giggles helplessly as Percy drags both of them forward, toward their bedroom.  
  
It isn’t much. Their bed would have been a tiny double if Percy’s mom hadn’t sprung and bought them a queen when they were moving in. They still haven’t gotten around to buying it a frame, so it’s just a mattress and a box spring sitting in the corner by the window. When Nico sees it he snorts, but pulls them both down with him anyway. They all land in a pile of limbs, still fully dressed and giggling like children.  
  
She’s wearing a choker of tiny crystals and sapphires that her mother had gotten her years ago and takes the moment to unhook it and lay it on the floor next to them, pulling her hair out of it elegant bun and letting her hair settle on her shoulders. She needs one of them to unzip her dress, but when she turns, they’re entirely too engrossed with each other, lips locked and hips pressed tight together. One of Nico’s legs is hooked around Percy’s thigh and the sight reminds her of their dance, how they’d pressed together so close and moved as one.  
  
She sighs and flicks the line of skin just above Nico’s waistband. He slants her a look, grins, and shuffles under Percy until there’s room for her. She kisses his throat, then kisses Percy’s, murmurs, “This would work better if we were naked.”  
  
It isn’t so easy to get them all undressed when they’re both intent on distracting her by taking turns kissing her breathless, but she eventually gets them down to their underwear, and then it’s just her still in her dress.   
  
“Leave it on,” Nico suggests, slipping his hand under her skirt and brushing his knuckles against her panties. Her breath sticks in her throat, and when he slips his fingers under the edges of her underwear it comes out in a stuttery little sigh. He skates his fingers between her folds, never quite where she wants him. She growls and grabs his wrist, dragging his hand over until he laughs and slips his fingers inside of her. She whimpers, grip tightening on his wrist and holding him there.   
  
His fingers are narrower than Percy’s, but they’re longer, touching places that Percy wouldn’t be able to reach. He bites down on her collarbone and her hips cant upwards, rocking down onto his fingers.  
  
“Fuck,” Percy hisses from somewhere to her left. She doesn’t hear him curse often; it makes a lick of flame curl against her insides.   
  
“You two have condoms, right?” Nico asks, and she nods, frantically as his fingers twist inside her. “Good,” he purrs, leaning down until his breath is caressing her ear.   
  
“ _I want to fuck you_ ,” he murmurs, all heat. Percy’s hand is skating down her belly, thumbing at her clit and fuck, she wants them so bad. “Would you like that, Annabeth? Me fucking you while your boyfriend watches? Or—if you’d rather—he can fuck both of us, sliding that pretty dick of his into me, fucking me into you all nice and smooth.”  
  
His breath hitches and she knows without looking that Percy’s got a hand around his dick. She comes, violently, Percy’s hands on both of them, Nico knuckle-deep inside of her. She barely has time to catch her breath before Nico’s pulling away, hitching her skirt up around her waist and leaning down.  
  
She yelps when his tongue laps against her over-sensitive clit, almost too cool against the heat of her body. His smirk spreads her open and she’s gasping, fingers clenched around one of their thighs, she doesn’t know who.  
  
“Percy— _jesus fuck_ —get the condoms,” she whimpers and comes again. Nico keeps right on licking her until she fists a hand into his hair and pulls him off of her. He shivers all over and fuck, this might have started because she liked the way they moved together, but she wants him too, so fucking much.  
  
She holds him at bay as Percy slides off the bed and hurries off to the bathroom. Nico’s looking at her like he wants to eat her alive, so she takes the time to yank his underwear down his thighs. He doesn’t help at all, laughing as she tries to get his boxers off one-handed, her other hand still clenched tight in his hair.  
  
When Percy comes back he’s got a box of spermicide condoms and a little tube of lube that they’ve only used once or twice before, back when Annabeth was curious about pegging.  
  
“Yes,” she gasps. “Good boy, best boyfriend, no seaweed in your brain at all.”  
  
He grins at her, wide and happy, and tumbles back down onto the bed, dropping the box next to her and wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist, hauling him up and rolling them until Nico’s on his back beside her. His eyes gleam in the darkness and he leans up to meet Percy halfway.  
  
She watches them kiss as she gets the box open—she’s on birth control, so they haven’t needed condoms for awhile now—her eyes tracking the way their hips slot together comfortably. Somewhere between here and the bathroom Percy’s lost his underwear, so there’s nothing separating them when Percy wraps one big hand around both of their cocks.   
  
She gets the box open and tosses two condoms at them, wriggling out of her drenched panties and sliding them down her thighs. They get lost somewhere in the shadow of the bed, but she really doesn’t give a shit. She’ll find them later.  
  
“Suit up, boys,” she grins, contorting her arm into a weird angle to get at her zipper. Nico might think it’s hot to fuck her like this, but in a dress this expensive, there’s no way she’s risking the jizz stains. Expensive or not, she can’t quite bring herself to leave the bed to hang it up, so she just shoves it over the edge, undoing her bra while she's at it. She slides it off, massaging the soreness from her breasts and stretching the kinks out of her muscles.  
  
Turns out they actually did listen to her, because they’ve both got the condoms on when she turns her attention back to them. They’re making out lazily, both of them watching her from the corners of their eyes. She bites her lip and shuffles closer, not entirely sure who she wants to touch first.  
  
Nico solves that problem for her, breaking away from Percy with a wet smack of his lips, and crawling across the bed towards her, pushing her back onto the mattress with his arms around her waist. They bounce a little and she laughs as her boob smacks him in the eye. Nico fixes her with an intense look and pulls her down towards him, leaving trails of static in the sheets behind her as he lines himself up and pushes—  
  
She whimpers a little when he’s fully inside her. He’s shaking still, trembling so minutely that she wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t all around her, so she strokes a hand down his flank and pats him on the ass.   
  
He still isn’t moving, balls-deep inside of her and so still, just filling her up all nice and tight.  
  
“Percy,” she says in a strained voice. “If you would?”  
  
He’s staring at them, green eyes wide, but when he meets her eyes he snaps to attention, grabbing for the tube of lube and squeezing some out onto his fingers.  
  
They’ve both done this before, though she’d been the first to teach him, sliding lube-slick fingers into his ass and demonstrating how he should stretch her without hurting. “Lube only,” she’d instructed, scissoring her fingers inside of him. He had groaned, mouth caught open on a gasp. “You can use other household products technically, but store-bought lube is the better way to go.”  
  
A week later, he’d showed her everything he’d learned. She hadn’t been disappointed.  
  
From her angle she can’t see when he slides his fingers into Nico, but she can feel the way Nico’s dick twitches inside her, the way he doesn’t dare breathe. He trembles, dropping his head onto her shoulder, muffling a breathless little moan into her skin. Experimentally, she shifts up, rocking back down onto him. He whines, all drawn out and gorgeous, so she repeats the movement, again, then again, until he growls and starts moving inside her.  
  
Every once in awhile his movement will stutter and she’ll know that Percy either added another finger or did something magical with the ones already inside of him. Just when they’re really getting into the swing of things Percy’s hand appears on Nico’s hip, stilling him and making them both cry out in unison. Percy chuckles, pushing himself up onto his knees behind Nico and bending over him so he can kiss her. The added pressure of Percy’s weight pushes Nico deeper into her and she hisses into his mouth, shuddering until he pulls back and grins.  
  
“You okay?” he asks Nico. If she cranes her neck, she can just see the head of his dick tucked snug between Nico’s ass cheeks. Nico nods, gasping wetly against her shoulder.   
  
“Just fuck me already you asshole, _jesus christ_ —”  
  
His entire body goes taunt when Percy pushes into him and he flinches a little, thrusting into her so hard that her head thumps back against the wall. They stay like that for a moment, all three of them linked together, unmoving and shaking before Nico gives a shaky little nod and Percy cautiously pulls back out a little, then slowly pushes back in. His motion pushes Nico into her, deeper, and she gasps a little, her whole body twitching.   
  
“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Nico gasps. “Now _move_.”  
  
They move together just as smoothly like this, once they get going. She eyes the bead of sweat making its way down Percy’s brow as he fucks Nico, slowly at first until Nico starts making these helpless little noises. She catches Nico’s lips with hers when he starts getting a little too loud, swallowing his whimpers as Percy picks up the pace, fucking into them with abandon.   
  
It is like a dance, a three way waltz as they learn each other’s rhythms, rocking together, lips and hips and hands sliding over skin. Strangely, it’s the most intimate she’s ever felt with another person, watching her boyfriend fuck this stranger in their bedroom, this strange dark smear of a boy pressed between them like he's found a home in the shadows between their bodies.   
  
Nico, when he’s not too drunk on sensation, touches her breasts reverently, rolling her nipples between his fingers, and once, ducking down so he can suck one into his mouth.  
  
She comes two more times while they’re fucking her, so by the time Nico stills over her, mouth shiny wet and red as he comes, she’s almost sobbing, her thighs shaking around his hips.  
  
Nico slumps against her as Percy fucks into him, hard and fast, his pace almost brutal until he too, goes still.  
  
“Motherfucker,” she breathes into the silence afterward. She realizes that their window has been open the entire time, not that it matters—the noise of the city below them is more than enough to drown out their moans. Nico laughs into her shoulder and reaches back, batting at Percy until he pulls out with a groan, leaving Nico free to do the same.  
  
“Well, that wasn’t what I was planning tonight, but it was still pretty awesome,” Percy gasps, threading his fingers together with Annabeth’s atop Nico’s belly.   
  
“Way better than stupidly overpriced food,” Annabeth agrees. On her other side, Nico’s still chuckling a little. She presses a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“Oh,” Percy goes suddenly, lurching upright. Nico protests, making grabby motions for him, but Percy’s already off the bed, rooting through the clothes on the floor.  
  
“What are you even doing?” Nico whines, propping himself up on one elbow. Percy doesn’t answer, but eventually makes a triumphant noise and flops back onto the bed beside them, grinning and holding something small and…  
  
“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Nico groans, thumping back down and throwing an arm over his eyes. He’s muttering something, but Annabeth isn’t paying attention, because there’s a tiny box in Percy’s hand and he’s wobbling on one knee, still grinning as he flips the box open.  
  
“Annabeth Chase,” he starts, eyes positively shining. “Will you do me the honor of accepting me as your husband?”  
  
She laughs, throat swollen with emotion, and just kind of nods as he slides the ring onto her finger. “I can’t believe you,” she gasps between bouts of laughter. Nico snorts, and says something like _tell me about it_. “Who proposes to someone after having a hot threesome with a near-stranger?”  
  
Percy shrugs, his grin almost blinding. “Well, I had a whole plan involving champagne glasses, but since that idea didn’t work out, I decided to say screw it.”  
  
“ _Jesus,_ ” Nico hisses, and they both turn to look down at him. He’s glaring at them a little bit, arm lowered just enough that they can see his dark eyes watching them. Percy bends down and presses a sloppy, happy kiss to the downturned corners of his mouth. Annabeth laughs and blows a raspberry against his stomach.  
  
They’re quiet for a minute, all three of them staring at the rock of blue gemstone on her finger, and then her and Percy are both laughing, slightly hysterically.   
  
“This is not a story we can tell our kids,” she giggles and Percy just kind of chokes on laughter, leaning forward and kissing her full on the mouth. “Mmm,” she goes, appreciation in her voice as she curls her fingers into his hair.  
  
“Do you two want to be alone?” Nico drawls. She can tell that he’s still sulking, but she waits a moment to break the kiss with Percy.  
  
“Nope,” she chirps, throwing her leg over his hips and settling into his lap. He eyes her warily, even more so when Percy presses up against her back and runs a hand down her side, coming to a stop against her hip. The moonlight catches against the sapphire and throws glittery light across their skin. “I’m thinking I want _round two_.”  
  
His eyes widen, almost comically, and even though he sputters, when she leans down to kiss him, he doesn’t pull away.  
  
.  
  
The things she knows about Nico di Angelo could be used to fill a book. She knows that his favorite food is pomegranate seeds, that he likes the cool shade of a tree more than the feel of sun against his back. She knows that his father is one of the wealthiest men in the world and that he has a sister named Bianca and a half-sister named Hazel. She knows that he likes dancing and that he’s getting a double major in archaeology and, of all things, video game design. She knows that his favorite time of day is when the sky is just starting to darken, the stars shining against the purple stretch of the sky. She knows that the night he met them was, as he confessed to her one morning, the best night of his life.  
  
She knows that he agrees to be one of Percy’s groomsmen and stands at attention for the entire ceremony—that he eats a huge chunk of their wedding cake and takes turns dancing with them at the reception.  
  
She also knows that when the limo comes to take them to the airport for the honeymoon, he sneaks inside while the crowd’s distracted by Percy and her waving. She knows that he’s there to push them both back into their seats when they finally make it inside, and that he’s the first one to push Annabeth’s wedding gown up past her thighs, tugging off the silly lacy blue panties that Sally had bought her as a gag gift with his teeth.   
  
She knows that there are three plane tickets to Greece burning a hole in her wallet and that there are three suitcases packed in the trunk.  
  
She doesn’t know that they’ll dance until the sun comes up in the middle of their newlywed suite and when they’re tired and sweaty, they’ll collapse into bed together, Nico watching Percy fuck her slowly, his eyes huge and dark. She has no idea that they’ll spend a week in Greece getting tipsy and touring the town—or the way that Nico will steal her hot pink ray bans and spend the entire day in them, laughing and dancing out of the way whenever she tries to take them back.  
  
She doesn’t know any of that. Not yet, anyway.


End file.
